Soccer Delinquents
by chilled monkey
Summary: Mitsuhashi and Ito are called on to join Nanyou High's soccer team for an important game.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Ore Wa or any of its characters. No profit is being made from this story.

 **Author's Note:** Although the sport is called football where I live, most animes I've watched call it soccer so I'm calling it that here for simplicities sake.

* * *

Classes had just ended for the day at Nanyou High and the corridors were filling with students talking and gossiping with each other as they prepared to leave for home.

"Have you guys heard what happened?" Riko asked as she met up with Ito and Mitsuhashi. "Two members of the soccer club have come down with flu."

"Yeah we heard" Ito replied. "It couldn't have come at a worse time either. They're due to play against Fuka High tomorrow and its their final chance to qualify for the championship this season."

"Losers" Mitsuhashi scoffed.

"San-chan! That's not very supportive of your school!" Riko exclaimed.

He shrugged dismissively.

"Um, Mitsuhashi-san, Ito-san" a voice called from behind them. They stopped and turned to see Takashi Todoroki, the soccer team manager. He looked very nervous.

"Um, sorry to bother you but, uh, I have a favour to ask" he said hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it?" Ito asked.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you know that the soccer club has an important game tomorrow and is two players short."

"Yeah."

"Well, uh, we were wondering if you both could fill in for tomorrow's game."

"Sure" replied Ito.

Mitsuhashi snorted. "Forget it. Ore-sama has better things to do than run around a field chasing a ball."

"Oh come on San-chan" said Riko. "Girls like soccer players."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Well in that case yes, Ore-sama will save the team and win the game" he exclaimed.

"Thank you both very much" said a relieved Todoroki. He then scurried off, looking very glad to be leaving.

"Well let's be on our way" said Mitsuhashi with a grin. "Ito will want to practise so he doesn't mess up tomorrow."

"Very funny" he replied as they left the school and walked down the street.

"I'm sure you'll both play a great game" said Riko.

* * *

The following afternoon a large crowd of students had gathered on the field to watch the match. The air was filled with excited murmurs. Everyone was eagerly looking forwards to the game.

Riko smiled as she spotted a familiar face. "Hi Kyoko-chan" she said.

"Hi Riko-chan" her friend replied as she jogged up to her. "I got here as quick as I could. I haven't missed anything have I?"

"No the game hasn't started yet. Oh here they come now."

Mitsuhashi and Ito strolled up to them, both wearing soccer outfits. A huge smile appeared on Ito's face as he saw his girlfriend. "Kyo-chan!"

"Ito-san!" she exclaimed, her lovely face lighting up with an identical smile.

"I'm so glad you came!" Ito gushed.

She giggled. "Of course I did. I'll always be there to support you Ito-san."

"I know. Ah, now I know for sure that we'll win!"

Kyoko laughed in delight. Riko smiled fondly as she watched the happy couple while Mitsuhashi pretended to gag.

Everyone's attention turned to a bus that had just pulled up. The doors opened and the Fuka High players got off.

"That's the enemy team?" Mitsuhashi laughed. "They don't look so tough."

"No they don't" Riko agreed. "They look like… well, regular soccer players."

"Hah, this will be even easier than Ore-sama expected!"

"Well we'd best be going" said Ito. "We'll see you after the game. Bye Kyo-chan."

"Bye Ito-san."

As they walked off to join the rest of the team Ito turned his attention to Mitsuhashi. "Now remember this is a soccer game, not a street fight. That means no dirty tricks or fouls."

"Sure" he replied dismissively.

"And don't steal the ball from our own team-mates."

"Will you relax? Ore-sama knows what he's doing."

* * *

The whistle blew and the game began. The crowd watched excitedly as the ball began sailing back and for the across the pitch, with possession of it switching back and forth between the teams.

With a terrifying roar Mitsuhashi charged across the field straight towards a Fuka High player that currently had the ball. The player yelped and ran away, abandoning the ball. Mitsuhashi cried out in triumph as he booted it with all his strength., sending it rocketing towards the goal.

Unfortunately in his eagerness he'd misaimed. The ball hit the crossbar and bounced off, hurtling back the way it had come to slam right into Mitsuhashi's face. He went down like a chopped tree.

The referee blew his whistle and the players all halted. Two guys ran onto the pitch with a stretcher but before they could get him onto it he sat up and angrily shooed them away.

"What are you doing? The great Ore-sama is fine" he snapped.

The game resumed. Moments later Mitsuhashi again charged at an opposing player, got the ball and blasted it at the goal. This time however he scored and the crowd cheered.

"Yay! Go San-chan!" Riko cried excitedly.

"You did it Mitsuhashi-san!" Kyoko added.

Mitsuhashi was laughing like an idiot and doing cartwheels until Ito seized his shoulder and shook him.

"What are you doing? The game's still on!"

* * *

A few minutes later one of the Nanyou High players went down. He cried out in pain and clutched his ankle as he writhed on the grass.

"What's this? It looks like Nanyou High's Fudo Akio has been injured" said the commentator.

"Hah, what a weakling" said Mitsuhashi.

Ito frowned. "That's weird. The other player didn't even tackle him."

"As I said, a weakling" Mitsuhashi replied as Fudo was put on the bench and another player took his place. The game resumed.

After a while Todoroki looked at his watch. "Nearly half time. I'd better get the drinks ready."

He opened a cooler bag and his jaw dropped as he saw that it was empty.

"Empty? B, but that's…"

"It's okay" said Fudo. "There's another bag at the clubhouse."

"Oh yes I remember" said Todoroki with a nervous laugh. "I must have gotten them mixed up. I'll go and get it…"

"No let me. You stay and help discuss strategy."

"Are you sure? Your ankle…"

"I can manage. I want to help, even if I can't play."

"Oh, I admire your team spirit. Sure go ahead."

"I'll be right back." He stood and walked off.

Kyoko watched him go with a suspicious frown. She tugged on Riko's sleeve.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" her friend asked.

Kyoko pointed at Fudo. "He seems to be walking fine for someone with a sprained ankle, don't you think?"

Riko nodded. "You're right. He's up to something. We should follow him."

"Let's go."

* * *

They followed Fudo back to the soccer clubhouse. He unlocked the door and entered, closing it behind him.

Kyoko tapped Riko's shoulder and pointed to the side of the clubhouse. Riko nodded in reply. They crept around and carefully peered in through a window.

Fudo opened a cooler bag and took out several water bottles. He then went over to his locker and took out another bottle. He opened it and began carefully pouring its contents into one of the water bottles.

They glanced at each other, nodded, and dashed around to the door. Kyoko flung it open and charged in with Riko right behind her.

Startled, Fudo jumped back. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with those drinks?" Kyoko demanded, pointing at the bottles.

"Nothing, I'm just refilling them" he said anxiously, sweat trickling down his brow.

She snatched the bottle from his hand and read the label. "Refilling them with tranquilliser?"

He made a dash for the door and tried to push past Riko but she caught his arm and threw him to the floor. "You're going to tell everyone about this" she said as she pinned him.

"You can't make me" said Fudo, trying and failing to hide how scared he was.

"Maybe not but I'll bet Mitsuhashi can" Kyoko said with an evil smile.

"No! Not that!" Fudo cried in terror. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

* * *

Half time had been reached. Todoroki found himself facing a bunch of hot, thirsty players who were not happy to hear that there weren't any drinks, especially Mitsuhashi.

"Now everyone please stay calm" he said anxiously. "Fudo has gone to get them. He'll be here in just a minute."

"Oh he's got something much better than that" Riko announced as she strode up with Fudo trailing glumly behind her and Kyoko keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Now tell them what you told us Akio-san" Riko said sweetly.

* * *

Fudo confessed everything about how the Fuka High team had bribed him to drug the Nanyou players at half time. Mitsuhashi was so furious that Ito and several others had to hold him back to keep him from pummelling Fudo. Fuka High was of course disqualified and Nanyou High were declared the winners.

"Well that was disappointing" said Mitsuhashi as he, Ito, Kyoko and Riko were leaving. "Ore-sama would have much proffered to just beat them. You heard how everyone was cheering for me. Perhaps I should join the soccer team full-time."

"You wouldn't want that San-chan" said Riko. "You'd have to spend all your time going to practises and training."

"Yes that's true" he replied. "Besides Ore-sama does not need a team weighing him down."

"It's a pity the game was cut short though" said Kyoko. "Ito-san looked so handsome in that outfit."

"You, you really think so Kyo-chan?" Ito asked, his face reddening.

She nodded.

"Then I will join the soccer team full-time" he proclaimed.

"Not a chance! Your job is to be Ore-sama's right-hand man" Mitsuhashi snapped. "However I'm not inconsiderate. You may wear a soccer outfit on your dates with Kyoko-chan if you like."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Of course I can. You're my underling!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Riko and Kyoko exchanged knowing looks and giggled as they watched their boys bicker.


End file.
